


Invisibly Broken

by serenastecks



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: #family, #fanfiction, #firstone, #hope, #incredibles, #love, #motherdaughter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenastecks/pseuds/serenastecks
Summary: Violet Parr is the oldest child and not only that but she also got bullied in school. When she goes home, she seems fine but when she’s alone in her room, she lets it take her down. Helen finishes laundry and when she walks past Violet’s room, she hears her daughter crying. Can she help Violet feel better?





	Invisibly Broken

Violet Parr is the oldest child and not only that, but she’s still getting use to her powers, turning invisible and force fields. It’s notmally day at school until someone irratates her and she uses her force field on accident. Right after the occurrence, she runs away crying. She waits until school gets out to take the bus. Luckily not many people heard about what happened but it couldn’t be long until everyone would find out. Violet sits alone on the bus, like usually. She gets off her stop and walks to her house. She opens the door and quickly walks to her room. 

“Hey sweetie, how was school?” Helen asks her and smiles.   
“It was fine.” Violet says and quickly walks to her room.  
Helen quickly shrugs it off and continues her house work. Sometimes 2 kids can be a lot but Helen wanted another kid. She would be set for 3 kids. Violet is in her room crying on what happened. How can she ever go back to school? What would her family say about it? What should she do? She can’t just go and tell her family she used her powers in anger and someone saw. Violet kept crying. Helen was bringing her laundry in the room and she hears crying. Helen walks to Violet’s room. It breaks her heart hearing her daughter cry. She knocks softly. 

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?”   
Violet is startled and immediately stops crying.  
“Uh, nothing mom.”  
“Sweetie, it’s ok. I heard you crying. You can tell me anything, you know that.”  
“I’m fine.” Violet says softly, just hoping her mother would just leave.  
“Vi, could you open the door so we can talk and I can rub your back?”  
Violet just sits there for a moment and then decides maybe talking to her mother would help, it did work in the past. Violet gets up slowly and opens the door. Once the door is open, Helen quickly walks in and hugs Violet. Violet can’t help but cry again. Helen rubs her back and sits right beside Violet on the bed.   
“Now sweetie, tell me what’s bothering you?”  
“N-nothing..” Violet whispers.  
“It’s ok sweetie. You could tell me anything. I won’t be mad.”   
Violet just sits there and looks down. Helen moves her fingers to Violet’s chin to make them look at each other.  
“It-it’s just something that happened in school.”  
“What happened in school Vi?”  
“Someone was rude to me and I got mad.”  
“And?”  
“Well, I used.. my... powers.” She says the last word so quietly that her mother almost couldn’t hear her.   
“I’m sorry..” she’s say quietly. Helen sits there, she’s not mad, just surprised. Helen rubs her back.  
“Oh, sweetie, it’s ok. I’m sorry someone was mean to you. I understand that you got mad and you couldn’t control. You’re still getting use to your powers.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“I’m not mad. I just want you to be carful.”  
“What am I suppose to do?”   
“You said someone say you?”   
“Yes, I’m scared it’s going to spread and it’s going to be worse. I’m scared I’m going to be made fun and bullied.”  
“Don’t worry sweetie, if anything, you could go to another school.”  
“I can?”  
“Yes you can, if that’s what makes you feel better.”  
“It will.”  
“Ok, let’s talk this with your father.”  
“Ok mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you first liked my writing piece. I just thought of writing this a few days ago. Glad I started writing finally. I was planning to make this one long chapter but I decided to make it Moreno chapters. Also, I’m thinking to make a Hevenly one.


End file.
